


Since '14

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, Junior Levi, Library Make Outs, M/M, Nerd Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight pining, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi is so in love, riren - Freeform, slight praise kink, sophomore eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: levi is in love with his sister mikasa's best friend eren, a cute and nerdy sophomore. unable to control his emotions and needs any longer, he gives in to his desires





	Since '14

His eyes followed the boy's short and timid figure, walking slowly through the halls. His brown hair was messy, like it was everyday. He was with his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin, all three in a deep conversation, probably talking about nerdy shit again. Levi smirks at the thought, his eyes once again exploring the brunette's adorable face, now full of frustration.

He had always found Eren beautiful, from the moment Mikasa brought him and Armin home to meet her family three years ago when they met back in 8th grade. The way the brunette would stutter when Levi would speak to him, the way he would blush at small compliments, and his cute little smile. Now, 17 years old, damn, was he mighty fine. His figure grew from lanky and very thin to a lean and muscular figure, his face structure: jaw, cheeks, nose became clearer and more noticeable, and his eyes, greener and more beautiful than ever.

He was the sun, the poster child for a cheerful and polite student while Levi was the punk, the kind of boy your parents warned you about back when you were a child. Despite his appearance being dark and scary though, he somehow managed to make the sun child fall for his wickedly sexy ways and vice versa.

Levi was too far away to hear what they were saying as they stopped at Eren's locker, which was 7 lockers across from where he was standing but he could clearly see that they were arguing. The tips of Eren's ears were turning red again, a sign that he was getting fired up. His nimble fingers carelessly took all the books in his locker, rising up on his toes while saying something to Armin hurriedly and searching once again inside his locker. His green eyes blazed as he suddenly froze, hands stopping their movement midair.

Levi raised his eyebrows, standing straighter, curious as to what happened. Eren closed his eyes, breathing deeply before turning around and facing his friends. The next four words that left his mouth almost made Levi choke.

"HE IS FUCKING GAY!"

The hall suddenly went silent, everyone's eyes turning to the three. Levi almost laughed out loud after he saw Eren's expression. The brunette was blushing wildly, eyes wide, shocked, and oh so innocent. His blond friend was trying to suppress his giggles and Mikasa attempted to hide her smile. Eren glared at them, face still red before slamming his locker closed and running off somewhere else.

"What the fuck was the suicidal bastard talking about?" Jean asked Armin who aproached them once everyone recovered from their shock and continued doing what they were doing. Armin laughed slightly, covering his mouth. "Nothing you need to know about."

Levi was walking by them as the blond said those words, prompting his curiosity once again. He went off to find the boy, knowing they still had about 10 minutes left before class would start. In all honesty, he didn't really give a shit about going to class. He just wanted to know what they were talking about and maybe get to know Eren more.

More than he should.

He didn't have a hard time finding Eren, knowing exactly where he would go for a bit of peace.

Levi entered the room and went to the Classics section and his eyes found a brown-headed figure rushing through the bookshelves. Eren was grabbing book after book from the shelf, a tall stack already beside him. He looked furious as he opened a random book, read a line from it and placed it roughly on the stack. He was muttering and clenching his fists, opening and slamming books closed.

"Oh my god why am I so stupid? Why did I say that? Now everyone thinks I'm some kind of fudanshi freak. They probably already do but now- oh my god why crap crap crap crap," he said under his breath, slamming his forehead against the shelves repeatedly.

"Oi, quit slamming your head. You'll get hurt, brat." Startled, Eren suddenly turned which caused him to hit the books and scatter on the floor loudly. His eyes were wide with embarrassment and surprise as he saw a tall man clad in all black, piercings decorating his ear and lip, a tattoo peaking out from his toned stomach. "Levi-san, I'm s-sorry." He bowed at his senior.

It was obvious how embarrassed Eren was especially of the fact that the person who caught him banging his head was his crush and Mikasa's brother. Imagine, the baddest and hottest guy at school finds you smacking your head repeatedly and ends up thinking you're crazy. He then tells his friends about it and make you a huge laughing-stock. Yep, Eren was going to die.

"Don't say sorry. I only told you to stop." Levi glared at him which made Eren cower even more. He scoffed at his actions but deep inside, he was blushing and screaming, wanting nothing more than to kiss the hell out of the adorable boy. He walked towards him, lifting his chin up. The brunette's eyes were closed tight and the older man grew a bit frustrated. "Open your eyes, Eren."

Eren followed his command but did it slowly, afraid of what the intimidating raven would do. Levi found himself getting distracted by the golden flecks in his eyes, unconsciously placing his right hand on Eren's waist. The shorter boy gulped, noticing the change in Levi. "L-Levi-san?"

At the sound of his name being called, his eyes wandered to where it came from. Lips. Wet, pink lips. Goddamn it. He loved those lips. He could just imagine all the things he could have those lips do to him. He could feel himself growing hot as he he imagined the dirtiest and most sinful things he wanted to do to the boy held captive in his arms.

"Eren." The boy stared back at him, fear and slight confusion clouding his eyes. "Y-yes?"

_He's so beautiful._

Levi rested both hands on Eren's waist, pulling him closer than ever. "Eren." The brunette leaned a few meters away, face hot and red. "Levi?"

_Fuck it. I can't hold back anymore._

He crashed his lips to Eren's, holding him close to his body. By now, Eren's eyes would have popped out at how surprised he was. Didn't mean he was complaining though.

Levi pushed him against the shelves, his left hand buried in Eren's hair, his right hand situated firmly on Eren's ass. The ass that haunts Levi day and night, the ass that he has been yearning to touch and fuck the hell out of.

His tongue pried open Eren's lips who was still a bit unsure, though he loved what was happening at the moment. He closed his eyes and his arms slowly found its way around the taller man's neck, relaxing his body against him. Levi squeezed his ass appreciatively, sucking his tongue as he did so, earning a small moan from the brunette.

"Levi-san," he gasped out as Levi's lips left his, attacking the skin on his neck, leaving wet kisses all over and sucking. "W-we should go somewhere ah~ s-somewhere more private."

Levi chuckled slightly, biting his neck softly, his mouth moving to the shell of his ear. "I like it better here, Eren. Doing it here feels more," he slides his hand inside and through his jeans and boxers, "Exciting." His fingers ran a line over his hole, his hot breath surrounding Eren like a bubble that almost made him pass out.

He whimpered softly, his arms tightening and his hands gripping Levi's hair tighter. "L-Levi, please."

He groans softly, squeezing his ass again before lifting him up and walking towards the table a few feet away from them. He laid Eren down on it, climbing above and attacking his lips once again. Eren willingly opened his mouth for Levi, their tongues moving together at a fast pace, massaging and twisting around each other. Eren moaned into his mouth, fingers tangling in his ebony hair, tugging, as pleasure consumed his entire being.

This time, Eren was the one who broke away first which makes Levi growl but immediately soften again when Eren kisses and sucks his neck lovingly. Levi presses his hand tightly on the back of the younger boy's head, enjoying the sensations he was getting from what Eren was doing to him.

He pulled Eren's head up from his neck and kissed his lips once again, trapping Eren's arms on the table with his hands.

But of course like every other fucking school day, the bell just had to ring and ruin everyone's lives. Both teenagers froze, realizing that they were at school, in a library, on a table, doing things they shouldn't be doing. They shared a look for seconds before breaking out into a smile.

They smiled and laughed, Levi pulling Eren into a chaste kiss, pecking him repeatedly as Eren giggled at his actions, hugging him fondly. Levi hopped off the table, taking Eren's hand and helping him off. Before he could leave though, Levi grabbed his waist and whispered seductively into his ear, "Wait for me outside your last class. I'm taking you back with me to finish what we started, baby."

He left with a smirk adorning his face, leaving a blushing Eren behind trying not to pass out.

* * *

The whole day was hard for them, literally and figuratively. Every time they crossed paths in the hallway, Levi would stare intensely at Eren, who would blush while trying to avoid his stare. Mikasa noticed this but didn't mind because honestly, she has been shipping these two since she introduced Eren to Levi.

During break time, Levi and his friends caught up with Eren and his own and since the two groups were close to each other, they all spent the whole break period together. Two people went missing and even though they all noticed, they just smirked at each other thinking, finally. Though, Mike had to stop Hanji from going inside one of the classrooms to see what was happening. When the bell rang signalling break time was over, they all whistled and catcalled once they saw the couple coming out of the Biology Lab, Eren's face red, evidence of a heavy make out session all over his lips and his eyes dilated while Levi's hair was messed up and his lips were very swollen, a totally different picture of what he usually looked like everyday. Armin had to take Eren to the restroom to help him look more presentable while Levi just smirked proudly and left with the rest for class. Not without giving Eren a cute little kiss on the nose though. Hanji almost died because of that.

After Math, Eren left for his locker, telling Armin to go ahead to the lunch room without him since he still had to go and get some books from his locker. The halls were silent as Eren walked through. Everyone else had already left for lunch or was off to the library for some studying.

 _So after lunch is Chemistry, after that, History and then Study Hall and then home with Levi._  He blushed at the thought, clenching his fingers around the books he was holding. Once he reached his locker, he puts in the combination and opens it, reaching up with his tippy toes and placed his Math and General Science book. He opens his bag and voilá, more books. He takes out his Kuroshitsuji Volume 3 from inside, planning to replace it with Volume 4 and Tokyo Ghoul Volume 7. Before he could do it on his own though, a hand reached for it before he could and placed it on top his hand. He stared up at Levi, smiling softly. "Thank you, Levi." He smiled back before looking inside the locker and getting Tokyo Ghoul, his Chemistry and History book and placing it on top the Kuroshitsuji one. Eren looked at him in surprise and asked, "Uh, how did you know those were the books I needed?" Levi chuckled at his question, earning a blush from the brown-haired cutie.  _His laugh... So hot!_

"While it might look like I don't pay attention to anyone, I actually do. Also, Mikasa told me about your schedule and I took those volumes because I knew they're your favorite." Eren blushed even harder at that, clutching his books tightly against his chest. "T-thanks, but why would she tell you my schedule?"

The raven leaned down to his height and kissed his cheek before straightening up  **(A/N: yOU'LL NEVER BE STRAIGHT LEVI JUST ACCEPT IT)**  and taking Eren's hand in his. "That's because she knows I love you, brat."

Eren felt like he was about to faint, his heart too full and light. God, Levi was so sweet.

Their entrance to the lunch room made everyone stare and one particular person made Levi very annoyed. Zeke started laughing once he saw both boys but was immediately shut up once Levi dumped the tall cup of ice cold Coke he was holding all over his head. He would have done more if it weren't for Eren who stopped him. A series of apologies directed towards Zeke escaped his mouth as Levi snobbishly took his hand once again and left for their own table. Everyone else took that incident as a warning and of course, with one look from the punk himself, all of them were practically digging their own graves just for a way to escape his horrifying glare.

Hanji whistled as they approached their table. "Well, well, look at the new couple! That was quite the entrance, Levi!" Eren smiled shyly, moving closer to Levi unconsciously.

Levi glowered at her. "Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses. Eren," he turned around, sitting down before patting the space beside him, "Sit here, love."

He smiles softly before sitting down, carefully placing his supplies in front of him but paused once he saw Levi shaking his head. "Put it beside you. We're going to share my lunch."

Eren flushes even more. "O-oh, okay." Everyone at the table stared at their interaction, making Eren more self-conscious while Levi just stared at him fondly.

Lunch continued on like this for a few minutes, the rest of the group ignoring the new couple, having decided to leave them in their own space for a while instead of bombarding them with questions. Everyone could feel the tension, the sexual, unreleased tension between Levi and Eren.

Everyone could see how much they needed each other in both physical and emotional ways. Jean was practically stuffing his face with fries to try to keep from laughing at Eren's red face while the rest were smirking, looking uncomfortable, or in Hanji and Armin's case, nosebleeding.

Suddenly, a brisk of emotions flickered across Levi's face: lust, pain, want, and something very, very devilish, even for Levi. He drops the spoon he was using before grabbing Eren's hand and rushing out of the room. The squeak of surprise coming from the brunette made something big stir in the raven's pants. Something very, very big.

He navigated through the halls, looking for the Chemistry Lab. Nice place to fuck the brains out of his favorite person in the world.

He slammed the door open to the Lab, immediately locking it and pushing Eren into the nearest table, which just so happened to be the teacher's desk. His lips locked with the younger, hands sliding across the length of his body. Whimpers escaped the brunette's mouth which caused vibrations to flow down Levi's straining cock.

He grunted, their tongues dancing hotly, his fingers impatiently unbuttoning Eren's shirt. Eren gasped for breath as the raven's mouth left his and went down his neck, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere. He hastily unbuttoned Levi's trousers who was having a hard time taking off Eren's shirt. Growling in frustration, he rips it off and attacks the beautiful uncovered skin. Whimpers could be heard from the younger boy, fingers tangling themselves into the raven's hair. "Levi, ah!"

The older boy lifted his face from Eren's chest and his breath hitched once he saw the sight above him. Eren was sat on the table, lust and anguish on his face, his cheeks and lips flushed, his eyes full of want and attention, uneven breaths coming out of his delicious lips, and his chest full of hickeys and kiss marks, all caused by the raven-haired man. His gaze trailed everywhere on the brunette, greedily sucking in all the marked ivory skin. Mine. All mine.

"L-Levi," His stare was broken, eyes reaching Eren's green ones, "I-I need you, please." Levi licked his lips, a smirk painting itself on the devilish boy's red lips. He leaned up, capturing the brunette's mouth in a soft but passionate kiss before pulling away, whispering, "What do you need, baby?"

Eren whines, hands scrabbling to lock around Levi's neck, kissing him with tongue and fervor, leaving both of them breathless. "You know what I want." Levi chuckled breathlessly, fingers massaging Eren's hips in slow circles. "I need to hear you say it, love. Come on, speak to me with those pretty lips of yours." He nuzzled his nose against his ear, breathing in Eren's scent, hearing the pants from him and felt the way his arms tightened around his neck.

"I want you to fuck me! A-ah!" Levi licked a stripe along the side of his neck, biting softly before whispering, "Fuck you with what, baby?" He mewled, grinding his erection against Levi's stomach before flipping them over, leaving him on top.

Calling the emotion on Levi's face shock, would be an understatement. Eren was grinding his hips in such a dirty way and to Levi, it was the hottest thing he's ever seen. Eren's hand lifted Levi's chin up to his level in their position, Levi's eyes darkening as his lover spoke his demands, "Fuck me with your tongue, your cock, your everything. Fuck me so hard and so deep I won't be able to leave your bed for weeks.  _Just. Fuck. Me, **Levi**_."

A guttural growl left the raven's lips as he practically shoved Eren off before easily picking him up and throwing him on a lab table, ripping off any piece of clothing between them. He slapped the soft, voluptuous skin of the brunette's ass and ordered him, "Get on your hands and knees for me, Eren."

The younger boy purred at his roughness and did as told, spreading his legs as he did so. Levi's eyes dilated even more, seeing the slick run down Eren's hole, his cock leaking and swollen at the tip. Levi twitched at the sight. "You're such a slut for me, aren't you? Moments ago, you were whining and moaning for my attention but now, you're just taking it without fucking care."

He slides his hands over his ass, kneading it softly before leaning down and kissing his cheeks. "You deserve everything I have, baby. I'll give you whatever you want." Eren mewled as Levi sunk his teeth into his right cheek, sucking harshly before redrawing and slapping it, making slick run out even more.

"God, you're so fucking wet for me. I can't wait to taste you, baby. This is all for me, right? All for me." Levi licked his lips once again before his tongue started teasing the inside of his thighs, licking the slick that trickled down his entrance, causing quivers to erupt all over Eren's body. "L-Levi, just fuck me, please!"

"I have to clean you first, love. After that," he leans closely towards Eren's neck, intentionally pressing his erection against his puckering hole, eliciting a gasp from the brunette, "I'll fuck the hell out of you."

With that said, he went back work, licking the slick all over his thighs, gripping his pink flesh softly, moans of pleasure escaping both men. Levi bit the bottom of his lip, seeing Eren squirm beneath him with his little hole twitching turned him on so, so much that his cock started hurting again but determined to complete Eren's request, he dove into his hole and licked softly.

Eren was surprised at the sudden wet and hot muscle, jerking his hips at the feeling, whining. Levi's eyes closed as he tasted him, groaning at the sweet taste. He immediately stuck his tongue inside the hole, sucking in the juices. Eren threw his head back, mewling and rutting his hips back into Levi's mouth. "Ah! Levi, f-fuck-"

Levi gripped the soft flesh of his ass, burying his face deeper, pushing his tongue as deep as he can, causing loud moans to erupt from Eren's mouth. His fingers clenched the sides of the table, sweat sliding down their skin, his hips bucking faster as he howled in pleasure. Levi growled, slapping his ass harshly before withdrawing and flipping Eren around, gripping his hips tightly and thrusting inside.

The raven groaned, pausing for a moment to let Eren adjust, knowing this was probably his first. "A-Are you okay, Eren? Was I too rough?"

Eren moaned in response, latching his arms around Levi's neck and his legs around his waist, "I've f-fucked myself before. You inside me isn't that new, it just feels  _so_  much better. So p-please, just fuck me already!"

Levi's eyes widened before he smirked and pulled out and thrusted back in deeply, Eren's eyes rolling back, mouth ajar. He moaned as he felt Levi fit into him perfectly, hitting all the right places. "L-Levi-san, kiss me please."

The raven fused their lips together, moaning deeply as their tongues twisted around each other. "You feel so tight and warm around me, mhm fuck." He sets the pace, rocking in and out slowly and deeply, soft moans coming out of his mouth. Eren whines softly, his fingernails leaving small crescent-like imprints on the back of Levi's neck, moving in time with the raven.

"Harder, Levi, please! Fuck me ah-ah," Levi grunted and thrusted harder, pushing one of Eren's legs backwards into his neck. The younger man's eyes rolled back as Levi hit his prostate, the position very advantageous for them. "Oh! F-Faster, please— ah!"

Eren was filled with immense pleasure, his eyes seeing nothing but pure white every time Levi thrusted deeply and grinded roughly into Eren's hole. His cock stood tall between them as they panted and moaned, Levi brushing against it occasionally, causing sparks to run through the younger's body.

"E-Eren, fuck! Wait, stop—" He pulled out, Eren whining as he bucked his hips up, desperate for contact. Levi trapped his hips down on the table, panting deeply before easily changing their positions, leaving the brunette on top. Levi secured his hand on Eren's waist and spoke to him in a husky tone, "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. Ride me, baby."

Eren's eyes glazed with pleasure-filled tears as he mewled in appreciation, lining himself up to Levi's cock before sliding down and letting out a high-pitched moan. "Ah! Levi! Daddy~ a-ah~" Eren panted as he bounced rapidly on Levi's cock, the look of euphoria on his once innocent face making Levi bite his lip, turned on. Eren gasped as he felt Levi grow bigger inside of him, moaning even louder as he felt Levi thrust back up into him. "Ah, fuck! Daddy harder!"

Levi groaned in ecstasy, gripping Eren's waist with his left hand and his hair with his right, "You love calling me daddy? You naughty little slut." Eren whimpered into his mouth, his tongue licking Levi's lips as he gripped his shoulders. A slap was given to his pink ass, Eren yelling out in pain. "Answer me, Eren. Do you like calling me daddy?"

"Y-Yes, I do! A-Ah, I love calling y-you daddy, L-Levi!" The raven hums, thrusting harder as sweat trails down their bodies. "God, you look so beautiful fucking yourself on my cock, such a slut. Only for me." Eren cried out as he felt Levi's cock drilling his prostate without stopping. "Only for you!"

Levi groaned, crushing his lips with Eren's as their tongues meet once again, dancing and twisting in the hottest of dances. Eren moans into his mouth, fingernails gripping Levi's ivory skin as they move passionately against each other. "I love you so much, baby." Eren cries out, toes curling and walls clenching around Levi's cock, "I love you too, Levi! So much!" And he releases, cum spurting immensely from his dick. Levi groans out, releasing immediately after, filling Eren to the brim with his thick and sticky semen.

Both men, still tangled together, panted. Their limbs were tired from their previous activities and Eren looked like he was about to pass out. Levi grinned at him, still panting, "That was amazing, Eren. You looked so beautiful," giving him a chaste kiss before whispering into his lips, "Still do."

Eren was back to the blushy and cute Eren and his reaction to Levi's words was as cute as Levi remembered. "T-thank y—"

"Hello? Is someone in here? Open up!"

"Shit," Levi cursed under his breath before both men untangled from each other and hurriedly wore their clothes and shoes as the bangs on the door continued. Luckily, the Chemistry Lab had two doors, one that led you into the halls and one that led you outside inti the field.

"I said open up! Where's the key? Give it to me!" Levi grabbed Eren's hand and the two ran for their lives, exiting through the back door just as the main door opened to reveal Mr. Pixis.

Levi and Eren laughed loudly as they reached the main entrance to the school without getting caught. "God, that was fun!" Eren was laughing so hard, his face scrunched up in a cute way. Levi grinned at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose. The younger man grinned back before leading Levi to his car.

The older man look at him in confusion. "Aren't you going back for class?" Eren smiled cheekily at him, tilting his head to the side a bit, "You said you'd take me home to continue what we started, didn't you?" He moves closer to Levi, wrapping his arms around his neck and whispers into his ear, "Besides, I'm not sore enough. You have to fuck me until I can't leave your bed." He leans away slightly, biting his bottom lip softly, eyes hooded as he waited for Levi's reply.

He was greeted with a wolfish grin. "I guess I have to do as you say."

And they leave for home and made love till morning came, in time for another interesting day at school.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: therivaillephile  
> twitter: qoldenrivaille  
> wattpad: sxrdonically-


End file.
